Wind Knight: The Beginning Interview
by Ultrasonic215
Summary: A special sneak peek of an upcoming story. Enjoy! R&R! NO FLAMES!


**HELLO PEOPLE BEYOND CYBERSPACE! Ultrasonic215 here and you guys are getting a sneak peek interview with characters with an upcoming Fanfic. This upcoming story is still in development, and you lucky readers get to hear from the characters about what they are going to do for the next story: Wind Knight: The Beginnings. (Imagine this as a San Diego Comic Con interview.) **

**And here are the cast for the story. We have the Blue Blur, the Speed Demon, the Fastest Thing Alive in the SEGA universe: Sonic the Hedgehog.**

Sonic: Hey everybody!

**Next we have his uncle, the brains of the bunch, Chuck the Hedgehog.**

Chuck: Greeting and salutations.

**The Ultimate Life Form, the badass of the SEGA, and I believe he might need some anger management, Shadow the Hedgehog. **

Shadow: I have you know I have some anger management.

**He's the entity of darkness, the half of Iblis, SEGA's answer to DC's Doomsday; Mephiles the Dark.**

Mephiles: *rises from the ground and takes a bow*

**And last but not least, the opposite of Sonic, the green monster, the one who wants to see the world burn; Scourge the Hedgehog.**

Scourge: What up peeps!

**Okay guys, starting from the same order, tell everyone who your characters are for the next story.**

Sonic: I'll be taking the role of Station Square's vigilante of the night: The Wind Knight. I will also be the city's day time professional skater and philanthropist; Maurice the Hedgehog.

Chuck: I'll be the uncle and guardian of the hero as well as being a CEO and inventor of HEDGE-TECH.

Shadow: I'll be playing as the merciless assassin, who will be after vigilante, Dark Strike.

Mephiles: I am the crime lord, the master criminal, and the fear of everyone in the city. I am Dark Stone.

Scourge: I will be returning as my best role of the psychotic hedgehog that haves a taste for fire, The Scorcher.

**Alright readers, I have announced a few months ago that I would make a Crossover of Sonic with Batman: Arkham Origins. This story will be out with August or September. In my opinion, that video game was and is by far one the best video games along with the other Arkham games. Though, it is ashamed that Rocksteady and WB Montreal said that the game is not canon to the other two games, which I would have to say that it can be if they made some changes here and there. But the game was so good that I automatically imagined that the Sonic crew could act this out no problem. Now tell us guys, what you guys found interesting about the game and how you guys look forward to this story.**

Sonic: The few things I love about the game is definitely the free roam of the entire city. If it's one thing I love the most is having the freedom to have adventures around anywhere I set my feet on. So to travel Station Square in the same way Batman did, it's going to be exciting new experience.

Chuck: The use of the gadgets was something really amazing. The Batarangs and the Batclaw are one thing, but the Remote Claw, Explosive Gel, Disruptor, Glue Grenade, and Concussion Detonator was something I would like to have fun with, especially when it comes to making those things.

Shadow: The combat from that game is just as good as the other two games, if not better. It is something I look forward to because of how Sonic and I are the best fighters here and the fight will look so realistic that all of you will think we'll actually for something.

Mephiles: The traits from the characters was something unique from that game, and I have to say that Black Mask and I might be more alike when it comes to being the one in charge. *In Black Mask's voice* So if you a problem with that, you can consider yourself dead.

Scourge: The visual and special effects were something I like as well. And to have a chance to replicate those effects is something really fun to do. *In Troy Baker's Joker voice* OH HO HO, I can tell you right now, we are going to have a BLAST!

**Now Mephiles, you said that the characters traits is something unique and how everyone here is looking forward to play those characters. So guys, tell everyone here what are you looking forward when you guys take up the mantels of your characters.**

Sonic: Since I'm going to be the Batman, it is something interesting. You guys know me as the adventure type that likes to have fun, so to be acting someone as Batman is going to be tricky because of him being so serious when it comes to his line of work…*In Roger Craig Smith's Batman voice*It's going to be a real challenge.

Chuck: To be someone like Alfred is something natural because of how I watch over Sonic when he was kid and now. So when you guys see acting like a father, it's something that does happen naturally.

Shadow: Deathstroke is a character I like to act as mostly because he is a lot like me. Subjects to scientific experiments, users of weapons, expert fighters…it's like I'm playing a long–long twin. It's going to be a lot of fun.

Mephiles: I'm actually considering of getting a different job. If Black Mask has it good with his line of work, I think I can do the same. Still, playing someone like Black Mask is something natural, and it is and still a lot of fun.

Scourge:*In Joker's voice* Oh we're going to have some much fun! It's a perfect excuse to mess around and to make a fool out of yourself. And to think, it's going to worth a lot of time and energy to something like this entertaining for you fellows.

**Alright guys we're going to have this interview closed, but we are leaving our readers a special sneak peek of a rough draft scene for the story. Alright everyone take a look. **

_Sonic, wearing his armor, walked to the launch pad where his black and navy Extreme-Gear, levitating off the ground. But from behind him, his uncle walked up to him. _

"_Hey Sonic," he called out, but his nephew ignored him. "Wait, Sonic we need to talk," again he was ignored. Deciding that it was enough, he ran in front of Sonic, stopping his nephew in his tracks._

"_Chuck, what are-"_

"_I will not, in any thought, allow you to go out there!" He never had spoken to Sonic in tone before, a worried tone. "You're obviously out-ranked by these assassin's-"_

"_What did you-"_

"_You're not some powerful vigilante! You're just a young man with a promising career and too much rage!" He reasoned. "You're in over head, and I…" he hesitated before concluding his statement. "I don't want this to be your only way of life, or your end."_

_Sonic walked past him, but he stopped, turning back to his uncle. "Chuck, who do you see when you look at me? The boy you babysit during the weekend when his parents left for a mission? The teenager who you helped with his science homework?" he asked his uncle about the times when he was younger. "While you are here in base every night, I am out there; the ONLY ONE between the innocent and the predatory."_

"_Okay sure, you could be, but-"_

"_NO, not 'could-be,' I AM. When a mugger or a thief stops to think twice; that is fear and a chance of redemption. That is what I bring to the streets." He began speaking; explain his role in his city. "That's why Stone hired assassins, because I am the reason why the criminals breathe easier when the sun rises." He had stated many valid and solid points. "So no Charles, I am NOT in over my head!" He stated with small amount of frustration in his voice. He turned back towards the launch pad. "Tonight will not be my end, but it will be theirs!" He stated before jumping on his gear, flying out of his base. As Chuck looked at his fleeing nephew, he can't but think that maybe, just maybe, that his own nephew was right for what he is doing._

**Well readers there is the small interview and sneak peek for the upcoming story, Wind Knight: The Beginnings. Hope you guys enjoyed this, and tell me what you guys think. Also, I already have characters for Batman, Alfred, Bane, Black Mask, Dead Shot, Vikki Vale, Penguin, Deathstroke, Killer Croc, Enigma, and Mad Hatter. All other characters is where you guys come in and help, but here is the catch, the other characters have to actual and official characters from the comics, cartoons, anime, and comics. I will not be using OCs for this, so if you guys wanted me to use your OCs, I'm sorry for doing this to you guys. But you will be thanked for the suggestions. Terms for suggestions: Must be actual and official characters, characters must have matching portrayal of the remaining characters, and no exceptions for any OCs you wish to put in this story. Thanks for your time, and this is Ultrasonic215 SPINDASHING OUT OF HERE! WHOHOO I DID IT RIGHT THIS TIME! **


End file.
